mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Brandbest1/Bargain Busters 1/Archive 1
You might want to put a link to this shop on the Market Booths at the trade market. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 02:12, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, sure. --Brandbest1: This wikia needs your help. Edit this wikia today. Bored? Talk to me or join the 36ClicksClub2 today! (talk | ) 02:34, 7 March 2009 (UTC)Brandbest1 How much do you want for that Ruby? Uh, give me a gypsum or two, or click my pet Golem 20 times. 19:21, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Sure, 20 clicks coming up. If you're curious, a Rough Sapphire is coming in soon! 19:24, 15 March 2009 (UTC) OK, 20 clicks, I assume? gem's mailed. 19:30, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Should I give you 20 clickks for the Sapphire? if you want it, yeah. 19:39, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Gave you the clicks. Ok, sent. P.S. Can you send me your gypsum? I don't need pipes. 19:49, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Sure, the price is 12 clicks (I actually got it from your Golem). On which module? 19:59, 15 March 2009 (UTC) THe Gated Garden if you could, otherwise The Plastic Pellet Module. I clicked. Send it over, please. P.S. How many gypsum do you have now? 20:07, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Here you go one Gypsem. Sorry, this is my only Gypsem. May I have 90 nails --P.S. Can I be your friend for Gypsums. Nails sent. Fee is 40 Clicks on 1 of the Pet Golems. Hey there. How much would that Pipe cost? 20:58, 16 March 2009 (UTC) 30 Clicks on the Pet Golem. Never mind, FB100Z. Make that 20 Clicks on the Trio Performance, or a few clicks on the gated garden module won't hurt. I gave your 40 clicks already 11:32, 21 March 2009 (UTC) which module? :Pet Golem, it was when you gave me the items. 12:55, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Oh and can you tell me when you re-stock on Pipes and Gypsums... 11:35, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Sure, anytime! i have good stuff. if you ever need some more stuff, check out my trade modules.i allways have something good, and @ a cheep price.for more info, check out my page thanks,but next time please sign your comments and ask at my talk, not my shoptalk. trade? i went to your page, and i noticed you dont have any trade mods up todaay.cood u plz put those up? to use sig Dino Scales I'd like all your Dino Scales. How many clicks would that be? (Oh yes, and please send me any Gypsum you can find ) 01:10, 11 April 2009 (UTC) That will be 3 Clicks on each of the Totemic Animal Modules set up. Phantom Orchids Hi, there. How much for all of your Phantom Orchids?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 23:36, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Easter Bargain! They will be 2 clicks each, so 10 clicks on the totemic turtle module. 21:33, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Just finished making the 10 clicks. Try and send me the Phantom Orchids soon. And happy easter!Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 00:17, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Nails Got any? Easter Bargain! 2 Clicks each. 21:34, 12 April 2009 (UTC) I'll take 10 of your nails. Where do you want the 20 clicks? P.S. have you given me the clicks for the Stories yet? 21:36, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Put 2 each on the elemental modules, 2 each on the pet rabbit, snake, and turtle modules, and then, when instructed, 2 each on the elementals, and then 2 on the pet turtle. (This is because the elemental modules have a very low harvest rate.) 21:42, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, I also gave you the clicks on the DEM. 21:42, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Okay, Clicked. Tell me when to give the rest and when you unblock me. 23:27, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Okay, give me the rest. STUFF I want... * 2 Dino Scales (4 Clicks) * 2 Dino Fangs (4 Clicks) * 1 Phantom Orchid (2 Clicks) * 2 Nails (4 Clicks) * 1 Desert Spring Location (2 Clicks) So its total: 16 Clicks. I Gave you 16 clicks now gimme. I gave you 6 Clicks On Elemental Water, 1 Pet Rabbit Module, 1 Pet Wolf, 1 Pet Turtle, 4 Pet Snake, 2 Pet Owl. NOW GIMME ME ITEMS... Boidoh 18:44, 13 April 2009 (UTC)Boidoh Please do not click until I havetold you to. NEW RULE:ANYONE WHO CLICKS BEFORE INSTURCTION WILL HAVE TO CLICK A SECOND TIME. But I'll let you pass, Boidoh. Send me a request for friendship. Oh, you are also missing 1 click. Rough Sapphire Hi, there. How much for the rough sapphire?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 22:09, 13 April 2009 (UTC) You and FerraiBricks will have to decide about this, because both of you want it. Anyways, it's 20 clicks, but don't click yet. I'll try and get another. You are the owner of the rough sapphire now. Give me 2 clicks on each of the elementals, then 2 clicks on each of the totemics. Afterwards, 4 clicks on the pet turtle. Wait, I'm the owner, or FerraiBricks?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 22:15, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, you. 'Kay. Done clicking. Now, the sapphire, please.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 01:21, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Hi, again. So, I'd like to buy all your Dino Scales, and if possible all your different gems... Hopefully it's not too much.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 21:43, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Okay, that will be... whatever you want to click! the price is 1 click per scale. Actually, changed my mind. How much for all your gems?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 22:43, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Pipe I'll take the pipe. How much? 21:45, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Oh *slaps head*, I forgot, sorry, we're sold out of the pipes. But if you set up a pet water bug and i'll unblock you, you can get some pipes! MERCHANTS MARKET Join the merchants club today! store owner get to trade and stuff to increase merchandise! FANGS I WANT ALL UR DINO FANGS WHAT WILL BE THE COST.. 1 Fang will cost you 3 clicks. TMC Would you like to join TMC(The Merchants Club)? A club to trade with other store owners? It is on my talk page until further notice.(It has been moved here) 02:44, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Gems How much for all your gems? 01:28, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry if this is late, but it will be 20 clicks per gem. :Never Mind about that then. 02:12, 23 June 2009 (UTC) NAILS Ill take all your nails for 50 clicks. 16:04, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Sure. Go ahead. Put them wherever you like. Items I'll take 1 of each Rough Gems and 1 pipe for 120 clicks.--Coupon11 sign your name on my traffic 15:26, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Buying Can I have a sapphire? 14:28, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Sure, the pirce is 20 clicks. Click where ever you prefer, but I prefer you put some on the totermics. :done 17:33, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'll send it over ASAP. Ok I am Keithdsm97 and I am either on your block list or friend list ;) 22:29, 1 July 2009 (UTC) free If you store need clicks, I spare some just ask how many. 18:26, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Buying I would like all your gypsum, pipes, and 40 nails. 20:31, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Hey The revamp is cool B) but do you want to change the color? The killer bread bug has lime for his shop. It's just...But still it's cool. And the point's list I am keithdsm97 but my MLNW is LegoManiac97.(do you know of anything I should put in my sig?)--> 00:15, 11 July 2009 (UTC) #Good point.. I'll add that to the comments. #Oops, I get mistaken. #I don't really know. Get creative. #OK #Thats OK #OK 17:17, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Clicks Giving Clicks (sorry).-- 18:15, 13 July 2009 (UTC)